Dans le tourbillon du temps
by Azalan
Summary: La Nuit de Noel une vieille femme desabusée va rejoindre l'homme qu'elle continue a aimer OS DragoHermione


Les gens semblent heureux. Certain se hâtent, les bras chargés. D'autre, encore indécis, flâneront jusqu'à la fermeture. Les parents se promènent le nez au ciel, leurs enfants le visage collé contre les vitrines. Quelques couples encore, les doigts enlacés, affichent le sourire niais de ceux qui s'aiment.

Au milieu d'eux, une silhouette frêle imprime ces pas rapides sur le sol poudreux. Elle ferme les yeux, s'imprégnant le plus possible de cette ambiance si particulière. Des jeunes enfants chantent de vieilles cantiques, les effluves du pain d'épice encore tiède embaume la rue. Elle s'arrête quelques secondes seulement, pour humer, sentir. Une bourrasque de vent plus violente que les autres rabat la capuche qui la protège Une mèche de cheveux au reflet gris, s'échappe du chignon trop strict. D'un geste vif, elle la dirige distraitement derrière l'oreille. Rabattant les pans de tissus sur elle, son regard soupçonneux glisse sur les passants.

Personne ne doit la reconnaître. C'est sa soirée. A elle. Et a lui. A personne d'autre. Personne ne doit pouvoir la reconnaître.

Elle est heureuse. Malgré le froid qui picote ces joues, le vent qui rigidifie ses membres. Son sourire est celui d'une adolescente en fleur. Personne ne doit la voir sourire. Hermione Granger ne sourit jamais. Elle est de ces vieilles femmes dont la vie porte le sceau de l'échec…Et de l'ombre. Elle est aigrie, mélancolique, pathétique.

Brillante qui s'est gâché. Mariage sans amour, vie sans projet, enfant sans envie. Sa vie porte le poids du sacrifice. Celui d'ami, d'épouse, de mère. Sacrifiée toute entière sur l'autel d'une plus grande cause.

Qu'est ce qu'il on pu la plaindre. Sa vie sans couleur, sans folie. Mais elle s'en moque. Elle aime. Ronald l'aura épousé, lui auras donné des enfants, construit une vie. Et elle, elle aura accepté. Accepté de faire le bonheur de son meilleur ami. Dit oui sans hésitation, confié sa vie et son destin, pour son bonheur. Elle n'avait demandé qu'une seule chose. Une seule condition sans négociation. Une nuit ! Juste une : la veillée de Noël.

Ron lui avait posé beaucoup de question, parfois mêmes, la voix de ses amis et de sa famille avait tremblé d'une incompréhension et de reproches voilés. Elle était restée inflexible. Elle ignorait tout de la joie de ses enfants à l'ouverture des paquets, des rires et des histoires auprès du feu.

Pas une fois, elle n'avait assisté à cette fête symbolisant la famille et le bonheur dans toute sa splendeur.

Elle n'avait aucun remord, absolument aucun. La vie qu'elle avait épousé avait peu a peu fini par l'épuiser, elle en était venu à se lasser de tout ces gens qui assuraient l'aimer. Une lassitude se muant en animosité tenace. Elle faisait face comme elle le pouvait, plongeant son cœur au milieu d'un océan de marbre, inaccessible et intouchable.

Elle jette un dernier regard vers la foule colorée et joyeuse. Cet affichage de bonheur si exubérant, lui aurait d'habitude soulevé le cœur, mais en ce jour, cela lui paraît presque réjouissant.

Un pas sur la gauche….

Elle vient de quitter la rue principale du chemin de traverse….

Ce chemin, elle le connaît par cœur, le dédale de ruelles sinueuses qui chacune la rapproche un peu plus. Puis cette vieille enseigne qui flotte au vent…Et enfin, cette place. L'endroit sans lequel sa vie n'aurait aucun sens : Minuscule, encerclée de maisons abandonnées dont la guerre avait chassés les habitants pour ne jamais les retrouver, scintillante sous la légère couche de neige. Ce grand et magnifique sapin trônant en son centre. Et cette ombre se détachant lentement.

Hermione sentit son cœur manifester son désaccord ; non, il n'était pas mort, glacé, muet. Il était là. Il attendait…Simplement.

Elle ferme les yeux, son cœur vacille au souvenir d'une nuit de Noël, d'une nuit de guerre, cinquante deux ans plus tôt. Il s'était avancé, doucement, ses cheveux blonds, presque longs, retombaient en mèche, balayant son visage fin. La baguette levée, elle avait avorté son geste en rencontrant l'acier de ces yeux qu'elle connaissait bien.

Quelque chose dans son regard l'avait empêché d'aller au bout de son mouvement. Une fêlure, une fragilité…Un appel a l'aide.

-Vas y ! Fais le

Une phrase qui aurait pu sonner comme un dernier défi. Cependant, elle ne vit que l'homme blessé, perdu, prêt à abandonner son combat et enfin assumer ses erreurs. Rabaissant sa baguette, elle s'était approchée, juste pour lui faire face.

Elle n'avait pas prévu cette fatigue, ce manque, cette faiblesse qui les avaient poussés dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Ni la nuit passée ; le souffle court et les émotions à fleur de peau.

Encore moins la douleur de la séparation, le matin levé. Ni pourquoi elle l'avait laissé partir. Tout comme elle ne sut jamais ce qui poussa ses pas à la conduire sur cette même place, un an plus tard. Jamais elle ne comprit pourquoi il était la, lui aussi. La nuit qu'ils passèrent lui échappa, tout comme la promesse qu'ils se firent de se retrouver une unique et courte nuit chaque année.

Leur histoire dépassait l'entendement, la réflexion. Elle s'imposait a elle, et elle se vivait, tout simplement…

Bien sur, il avait changé. Le temps laissait des traces ; ses cheveux avaient blanchis, de profondes rides étaient apparues. Oui, il était vieux, si vieux…Mais son regard restait pétillant, sa voix continuait de faire frissonner son corps usé, ses mains n'avaient jamais cessé de lui arracher des soupirs lascifs.

Elle l'aimait.

Comment expliquer cet amour inaliénable alors qu'elle connaissait si peu de lui ?

Tout juste quelques coupures de journaux. Juste assez pour avoir une vague idée de sa vie, dans le dénuement, la solitude, le travail acharné de mémoire, pour se détacher de l'histoire qu'on lui avait trop longtemps imposé. Il avait su se libérer du carcan des préjugés. Alors qu'elle-même avait échouée.

Doucement, il prit sa main dans la sienne, et passa l'autre dans son dos. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire en nichant le nez dans son cou : Qu'importe après tout.

Ce soir, elle oublierait tout. Elle n'était plus Hermione, il n'était plus Drago. Les craintes que cette nuit soit la dernière attendraient….

Elle se sentit entraîner, lentement. Hermione s'entendit protester mais un doigt sur les lèvres la stoppa. Leurs regards s'entrechoquèrent, leurs lèvres se cherchèrent, avant de se sceller tendrement, timidement.

Il n'y avait que cela à retenir, dans le fond :

L'image de deux vieux amants tournoyant sous le vent…


End file.
